


honey we're going down

by sleeps-good-but-books-are-better (thepastisacandle)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, its a captain america au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastisacandle/pseuds/sleeps-good-but-books-are-better
Summary: They think they know why he does what he does, and it's simpler to just play along. They know that Captain America is kind. This expectation, as least, is easy to live up to. They know that Captain America has a temper so no one is truly shocked when he goes after Grisham and his goonies.
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens, Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	honey we're going down

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't get the idea of sammy as captain america out of my head so i wrote something about it. this it totally unedited but whatev

Sammy wakes up in a world he doesn't know- a world that doesn't know him. The people he meets now formed opinions about who he is a long time ago. They think they know why he does what he does, and it's simpler to just play along. They know that Captain America is kind. This expectation, as least, is easy to live up to. They know that Captain America has a temper so no one is truly shocked when he goes after Grisham and his goonies. 

There are a few who learn to see that Sammy Stevens is more than just his shield: Ben, who is always by his side, Troy, who watches out for them on missions, Emily, whose research into the legend of Captain America had given her an early glimpse behind the mask. 

But none of them see what he refuses to show them. They shy away from asking about the plane crash. They don't even know to ask about, about him. He's no more than a footnote in the history of Captain America. Every day takes him further from the world where he belonged, a world where Jack was always at his side.

Jack was always there, planning their missions behind enemy lines, watching his back. Sammy was supposed to read Jack's back too. But he failed at that. The way he failed at anything that mattered. He could have seen the signs, seen how close to the edge back was standing, could have moved that much faster, held on just a little while longer. But no, jack fell and was lost, was forgotten by the world. And it was Sammy's fault. Lily knew, Lily had always known that Sammy would kill her brother. So when he insisted the plane had to go down, he knew he was taking the cowards way out but she didn't fight him on it. 

A world without jack, a world that didn’t even know enough about him to see the agony his absence left, was an empty one. Days with Ben are a countdown to the inevitable. 

Until

Until the shadows come back. They come back different from before and they come back wearing a new face. A face that doesn't recognize Sammy, Jack's Sammy. Jack had always had a frenzied energy about him but now it was darker.

It breaks Sammy's heart to see the face he had loved for 70 years stare back with a blank drive to complete the mission. 

And Sammy breaks. He stops fighting. Ben has to swoop down and pluck him from the bridge before the winter soldier, before the shadow wearing Jack's face, could finish what he'd started. 

It wasn't until later, when the Shadowmasters plot was falling from the sky, ...that Jack would look past the shadows clouding his vision and past the shield abandoned between them and see Sammy.


End file.
